


"I don't know how to help you but I can help you find someone who does"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Boyfriend, Comfort, Ficlet, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Logan breaks a vase and Virgil comforts him.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	"I don't know how to help you but I can help you find someone who does"

Virgil entered his and his boyfriend’s flat. He was in a pretty good mood and called his ‘Hello’ into the room, waiting for Logan to answer.

For a moment there was silence. And another moment.

Virgil got worried. Logan’s shoes were next to the shoe racket. He was here. He always greeted when Virgil came home.

“hey”

Virgil rushed into the living room. Logan kneeled on the floor in front of a broken vase, looking oh so lost.

Virgil stepped around the shards, got to Logan and helped him standing up and got him away from the sharp objects. Cautiously, he checked him for cuts and held him for a bit.

“It happened again…”

Virgil pecked Logan’s cheek. It happened quite often lately that Logan broke down over little things. Over wrongly ripped open letters, over mistakes he made while cooking or when something broke by accident.

“I don’t understand… It should not bother me.”

It hurt Virgil seeing Logan so helpless. Hearing his voice being so small.

“Hey, teach,” Virgil said and waited for Logan to look at him, “I don’t know how to help you but I can help you find someone who does. Sounds like a plan?”

To that Logan nodded and Virgil held him a little longer before they got up and cleaned the mess on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to moonlight-fairy for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
